


You're everything that I need

by xxleavemealonexx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxleavemealonexx/pseuds/xxleavemealonexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve se siento solo y perdido.  Tony sólo quiere ayudarle.</p><p>Au pre-serum</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se aprecian los kudos y los comentarios, espero les guste.

A simple vista podía ser pasado por un niño normal, sin embargo por su condición enfermiza y cuerpo escuálido, Steve siempre fue un chico al cual se le dificultó hacer amigos. Desde el primer día que entró a la educación preescolar, fue apartado y rechazado por todos los de su alrededor. Nunca pudo decir con exactitud porque él de entre todos los demás niños tenía que ser tratado de esa manera tan cruel por todos sus compañeros. Pero desde siempre todos los niños de su clase no hacían más que hacerle comentarios despectivos y de burla.

Ciertamente era absurdo pensar que un niño con esa mirada tan adorable, era apartado de esa manera tan dura, pero aun así Steve siempre se imaginaba que solo lo hacían porque no lo conocían bien—eso decía su madre también— ella solía secar sus lágrimas y le decía que un día se darían cuenta de lo realmente agradable que era. Pero ella le mintió, eso nunca sucedió. Jamás le dieron una oportunidad de poder jugar con ellos, nunca le dieron una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor.   
Los niños a veces podían llegar a ser tan crueles sin siquiera saberlo.

Lo que ellos menos pensarían era que en el fondo de ese pequeño corazón él estaba solo—sin contar a Bucky y a su mamá—él se encontraba sólo y triste. Y era su casa, el único refugio donde podía llorar en silencio sin tener que dar explicaciones. Y había sido Bucky él que le había abandonado al tener que mudarse a otra ciudad. Y aun así al entrar a su nueva escuela luego del preescolar y pensar que esta vez todo cambiaría, que esta vez sí se adaptaría y conseguiría amigos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Sus compañeros aún se dedicaron a apartarlo y tratarlo mal, muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de preescolar aún se encontraban ahí, y eso lo hizo todo peor.  
Siguieron las burlas y los rechazos, porque Steve era pobre, porque Steve era débil.

Siempre siendo el único que se quedaba sin pareja cuando había un trabajo de pares. Siempre siendo el único apartado cuando se tenían que hacer equipos. Siempre siendo el último escogido cuando hacían algún juego o deporte. Siempre siendo el único que comía solo en los descansos, y que nadie nunca tomaban en cuenta.  
A veces lo trataban mal, y a veces realmente hacían como si fuera invisible y nadie pudiera recordar que él estaba ahí, con los ojos llorosos rogando que le dejaran incluirse a sus tontos juegos.

Y a pesar de todo y a pesar de todos sus intentos fallidos Steve jamás logró encontrar un amigo, jamás pudo encajar en ningún lugar y eso era aún mas triste, ver siempre todo los grupitos en el patio y cafetería y no poder pertenecer a ninguno.

Veía como sus maestros se preocupaban, como su mamá también lo hacía y siempre le incitaban a seguir intentado. Pero nada cambiaba, en los salones de clases se sentaba en los peores lugares, y aun así no se atrevía a poner alguna queja cuando alguien chocaba o tropezaba “sin querer” con él en los pasillos.  
Guardaba silencio y escuchaba reír y jugar a los demás, y entonces él también sonreía imaginando que algún día él también podría jugar rodeado de amigos, sonriendo y riendo felizmente. Era tan ingenuo e inocente. Sus compañeros lo criticaban por cualquier pequeña cosa que hacía, y a él le dolían igual los comentarios.

Y lo mas fatal de todo, haberse convertido en el consentido de los profesores, él era un niño sumamente inteligente, un conducta honorable y asistencia perfecta, siempre llevaba las tareas que sus demás compañeros no hacían, siempre acababa los trabajos que sus otros compañeros nunca terminaban.  
Sus profesores lo ponían de ejemplo pero eso solo hacía que los niños se comportaban peor con él.

Steve solo quería alguien que lo comprendiera, que le acompañara, tan solo pedía a alguien que lo tomara en cuenta. Pronto sus deseos inocentes de encontrar amigos, de ser aceptado y de encajar con sus compañeros fueron remplazados por un sentimiento de odio, rencor e indiferencia.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no se hartaría de ser tratado tan mal, por tantas personas sin siquiera merecerlo, aun después de tantos años intentando? Steve ya se había cansado.

 

II

Al entrar a la preparatoria a diferencia del pasado, él cambió drásticamente de actitud, como auto-defensa. Además de haber cambiado también físicamente, aunque eso le tenía sin cuidado. ¿Qué más daba ser el más alto de su clase? ¿O que más daba estar en forma por pasársela en el gimnasio? Muchos intentaron varias veces acercarse a él y hablarle, y él solo los ignoraba, como alguna vez lo hicieron con él. Muchas chicas lo invitaban a salir, y él solo las rechazaba de la forma más despectiva que podía, todo por sus traumas del pasado e infancia.

Steve ignoraba a todos en su instituto, y tal vez por eso dejó de ser invisible convirtiéndose en uno de las chicos más populares pero más detestados. Todos conocían su nombre, las chicas suspiraban con adoración cuándo lo miraban pasar por los pasillos, como si fuera algún tipo de dios inalcanzable e indiferente.  
Steve fingía que le daba absolutamente igual lo que pensaran de él, fingía que no le importaba como la soledad solía calar sus huesos, como el vacío solía apoderarse de sus noches y solía fingir que no le importaban la mirada preocupada de su madre y las llamadas de Bucky con el tono preocupado. Porque ellos seguían diciendo que Steve no se merecía eso, seguían insistiendo a que intentara hablarle a los de su clase, para que se dieran cuenta de la asombrosamente maravillosa persona que era, y ellos insistían y se preocupaban cuándo él se encerraba solo en su habitación y se ponía a sollozar pensando que no le escuchaban.

Y aun así a pesar del pasar de los años, nunca pudo encontrar un solo amigo.

Todo lo que hacía era pasar sus días solitarios de clase dibujando paisajes, bellos rostros imaginarios o escenarios donde desearía encontrarse. Lugares en dónde desearía estar y perderse, perderse por siempre y jamás regresar. A él le encantaba dibujar, le encantaba deslizar los lápices por el papel y plasmar sus sueños, se sentía como si fuera realmente bueno en ello, como si hubiera nacido para ilustrar sus anhelos y las pocas y pequeñas cosas que le hacían feliz, se sentía como si fuera un especie de consuelo y desahogo.  
Sabia que su vida, era solitaria, él lo sentía; le dolía no ser invitado ni asistir a ninguna fiesta como cualquier chico de su edad debería de hacer, le dolía todos los días tragarse esas millones de palabras que deseaba compartir, le dolía no poder contar alguno de sus malos chistes, no tener con quien desahogarse, a quien apoyar, a quien felicitar o que la felicitasen. Era difícil tener que pasar por situaciones así.

Todos le odiaban y lo hacían aun lado, todos lo apartaban, le evitaban y le decían raro, antisocial, malhumorado, engreído e irritante y ni siquiera lo conocían. Todos buscaban encontrarle un defecto, insinuando lo estúpido que era. Había veces en que no podía soportarlo, había veces en que deseaba deslizar alguna navaja por su piel, y dejar que la sangre roja brotara y deseaba desaparecer, pero luego, alguna luz dentro de algún sueño le decía que algún día, alguien vería más allá de todo. Porque nadie sabía su historia. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a escucharla. Nadie estaba dispuesto a leerla. Pero lo que no sabía es que algún día, alguien llegaría. Alguien que no se interesase en una bonita portada. 

Alguien que leería, escucharía y simplemente comprendería.

 

III

 

Tony aún mantenía su vista fija en un sola persona, en alguien que desde hace tiempo había observado y cada día que pasaba le daba más curiosidad. Era un chico realmente atractivo. Su cabello era dorado y parecía tan suave, Tony no podía dejar de pensar en que se sentiría poder deslizar sus dedos a través de ellos. Sonaba un poco acosador, pero no podía evitarlo.

También le gustaban sus ojos, eran azules y profundos. Eran hermosos sin importar lo genuinamente tristes que lucían siempre, seguían siendo demasiado bellos.   
Y a pesar de ser tan absurdamente hermoso, siempre se encontraba solo.

Lo veía caminar por los pasillos solo. Siempre que lo veía o se lo topaba por los pasillos o jardines del instituto estaba solo, y parecía que a nadie le daban ganas de ir a hablar con él.

Algunas veces parecía como si él fuese algún tipo de espejismo para los demás y sólo Tony pudiera verlo.

Desafortunadamente no estaba en ninguna clase con esa chico, por estar en otro curso pero le llamaba mucho la atención, como desde hace mucho nadie le llamaba. Quizá él chico no era gay, y no habría problema, es decir, si en cualquier caso él fuese heterosexual no habría problema para Tony, simplemente deseaba poder hablar con él, hacerse su amigo, escuchar su voz, podría apostar a que se conformaría con eso.  
Y aun así lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquél alto y atractivo chico rizado era su soledad y también era lo que más le preocupaba. Nadie merecía estar tan solo como él lo estaba.

Tony lo sabía mejor que nadie y lo sabía por experiencia propia, que la soledad en las circunstancias equivocadas era una de las cosas más vacías y dolorosas.  
Antes de conocer a Rhodey, él también se la pasaba todos los días solo.

No podía adaptarse después de llegar de otra escuela, en donde no hacía falta aclarar que había tenido muchos problemas con sus antiguos “amigos” y compañeros por decidirse a confesar su bisexualidad.  
La mayoría de ellos le habían dado la espalda, y habían comenzado a decir cosas realmente desagradables de él, incluso su padre no tuvo reparos en decirle cuan decepcionado estaba.  
La sonrisa se borró rápidamente del rostro de Tony, y a pesar de que se sintió un poco libre al confesar su verdadera sexualidad y dejar de fingir, todos los golpes e insultos quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente.

Fueron épocas difíciles y también lo fue levantarse con la frente en alto y salir adelante. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer, su madre le había sugerido mudarse y cambiarse de escuela y comenzar desde cero.

Sin embargo Rhodey se hacía acercado a él, había entrado a su vida, sin importarle nada, sin importarle que era Tony Stark y sin importarle nada acerca de él.

Y Rhodey, a su vez era uno de los más grandes amigos de los tipos más populares de la escuela. Por lo que Rhodey integró a su grupo de amigos a Tony. De primero él no se sentía cómodo en la misma mesa que ellos y tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Él trató de ser genuinamente amigable y usó sus mejores tácticas de lucir interesante y gracioso, y Clint lo aceptó y todos lo aceptaron. Y era ridículo que ahora todos lo aceptaban e intentaban ligar con él. Pero la pregunta del millón seria;

¿Por qué nadie quería acercarse a ese chico?

Era una cosa realmente extraña porque él tenía todo para ser algún prototipo de chico popular tal y como Clint lo era.  
Debería de estar rodeado de muchas chicas suspirando por él y de chicos admirando cada cosa que decía. Y sin embargo con él…. con él era todo tan diferente.  
Había algo diferente aunque no encontraba ninguna explicación. Era como un especie de enigma, como un rompecabezas tan difícil de armar y encontrar solución, y Tony sólo quería sentarse enfrente de aquél chico y preguntarle su nombre, su color favorito, su número de teléfono para poder mandarse mensajes de texto, su mejor pasatiempo y también su artista preferido junto con su canción favorita…quería decirle que nunca más estaría sólo porque él conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección.

Se acercó con paso tranquilo a Rhodey que estaba con su ahora nuevo grupo de amigos. Con un breve suspiro se sentó en la cafetería junto a ellos.

—¿Saben porque esa chico siempre esta solo? —fue lo primero que preguntó al sentarse junto a Rhodey.

No pudo evitar por más que intentó que esa pregunta saliera de su boca. Así que tratando de lucir desinteresado para evitar incómodos comentarios, guardó silencio esperando la respuesta. Rhodey, su mejor amigo se giró hacia él chico que Tony había señalado con un movimiento de cabeza y se encogió de hombros, ya que al parecer él tampoco lo sabía.

—¿Quién? ¿Ese tipo raro? —preguntó Clint con desinterés, Tony juntó el entrecejo molesto, realmente odiaba los apodos y sobrenombres, eran horribles y dolorosos y en su mente sólo podía escuchar a sus otros compañeros de escuela gritándole “marica”, incluido su padre.

—¿Por qué le llaman así? —preguntó luego de recobrar la compostura y tragarse el largo sermón que quería darle a Clint sobre los sobrenombres, pero por ahora no era lo mejor.

—Bueno en realidad se llama Steve —se corrigió y Tony evitó que su corazón latiera más rápido al escuchar por primera vez su nombre—. Mira amigo deberías creerme cuándo te digo que él mismo se ganó ese título, desde siempre ha sido un chico insoportable e incluso yo intenté hablarle para que se uniera a nosotros hace un tiempo y me ignoró completamente, es su culpa es un tipo completamente raro con todas las letras, además dicen los rumores que tiene un hechizo que hace que nadie pueda tolerarlo por mas de cinco segundos, y quién se le acerque recibirá una terrible maldición —se burló Clint imitando al final una voz “aterradora”, causando las carcajadas de todos, incluso Natasha.

—¡No puedo creerlo Clint! eso es la estupidez mas grande que he escuchado en toda mi vida, estoy seguro de que posiblemente él es amable y agradable a pesar de todo y por dios ¿una maldición?, que cosa tan estúpida para no acercarse a un persona, ustedes deberían saber que quizá él se comporta de esa manera por algún problema en su casa o en su vida ¿lo han pensado? —comentó Tony con el enojo fluyendo por sus palabras, todos le vieron seriamente para después soltarse riendo nuevamente a carcajadas.

—¿Te gusta, cierto? —preguntó Natasha con un mueca divertida en su rostro.

—No —respondió el.

—Deberías considerarlo amigo, existen rumores de que él es gay.

—Odio los rumores —contestó simplemente ignorando la posibilidad de que Steve pudiera tener interés en él y en parte porque de verdad los odiaba.

—A mi parecer, ni aunque Steve fuera gay y él te gustara no tendrías ninguna oportunidad…hay algo llamado “la maldición”…y “el no poder soportarlo cinco segundos seguidos”…¿recuerdan?—comentó Natasha a punto de soltar algunas carcajadas.

—Es verdad, me había olvidado de la maldición —le secundó Clint maliciosamente y retando a Tony con la mirada.

Tony se levantó enfadado dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraba Steve con su almuerzo y un cuaderno para dibujar, mientras todos veían divertidos la situación. Hacía tanto que ninguno de divertía de esa manera y en cambio Tony sólo quería demostrarles que aquel chico podía ser agradable y que no tenia la supuesta maldición.

E iba a charlar con Steve por más de cinco segundos y también se iba a convertir en su amigo y él nunca tendría que estar sólo otra vez. En cambio los demás estaban felices, Rhodey los reprendió a todos con un mirada sobre todo a Natasha y Clint, sin embargo ninguno le hizo caso y decidieron seguir conversando sobre lo “divertida” que era la situación.

Rhodey ya sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Steve, y él ya conocía al chico, todos en ese instituto lo conocían ya que siempre hablaban de él criticando y esparciendo rumores;—que si Steve era esto o Steve era lo otro—pero él solo se había encogido de hombros esperando que el tema se desviara.

Él no era nada tonto, Rhodey había notado como su mejor amigo observaba cada detalle de Steve como si fuera lo más hermoso e interesante en el mundo, como se identificaba con él por ese sentimiento de soledad, Rhodey veía como poco a poco se interesaba en él, sin embargo Tony nunca dejaba de meterse en problemas.

Claramente a Tony no le convenía hacerse amigo o peor, enamorarse de la chico marginado y raro del colegio.


	2. Capítulo final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se trataba de serlo todo para el otro; si no de tenerse el uno al otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, gracias por leer.
> 
> Tumblr: http://haloubrien.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: haloubrien

Steve seguía deslizando su mano por el fino papel, mientras trataba de crear un rostro en particular. Uno que había visto anteriormente en la televisión, pero que por alguna razón se rehusaba a quedarse plasmado. No le salía, ni la nariz, ni los ojos y su boca era horrible.

Arrancó la hoja y después pasó a arrugarla y suspiró, no se había levantado de ánimo ni para su mayor pasión y único consuelo, dibujar.  
Había veces en que simplemente él no deseaba salir de la cama, ni tener que enfrentar a las miradas y comentarios de personas que no conocían absolutamente nada de él, cada día era más difícil, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como las ganas se iban al igual que su inspiración.

Nunca sobresalió por ser una persona muy optimista pero ahora, era de todo menos una persona feliz. Quizá nunca había sido feliz, pero ahora era más miserable de lo que había sido siempre.

Cambió su rostro cuando vio a un chico acercarse a él, lo había visto varias veces pero nunca nada en especial, para él daba igual; un chico mas un chico menos. Excepto porque este era realmente lindo, no era muy alto, algunos—no tantos— años menor que él, sus ojos eran cafés y transmitían paz y tranquilidad,—como el mar, como un atardecer, como el lápiz deslizándose por el papel—casi podría apostar que se podría perder en esos ojos todo el día, en ese brillo especial pero que él se empeñaba en ignorar.  
Aun así sabía que era un chico igual que los demás, que solo vendría a molestarlo o a burlarse de él. Tan solo con saber que se juntaba con los más populares; y sobretodo con Clint, el chico más insoportable y que por alguna razón siempre lo molestaba.

Trató de ignorar como su corazón se encogía y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, deseaba que ese chico desapareciera a cada paso que daba.

Trató de meterse a la boca uno tras otro, múltiples bocados de su espagueti, rezando para que ese chico tomara otro rumbo, pero desgraciadamente el chico llegó y se sentó en la banca de la mesa, justamente delante de donde él estaba, para quedar frente a frente.

Steve no dijo nada, el chico no dijo nada y sólo sonreía, como si llegar a sentarte con la persona más odiada del instituto fuera cosa normal y algo que hacía todos los días. Bajó la mirada instintivamente e incluso trató de ignorarlo como hacía con todos los demás, esperó alguna burla o insulto por el chico de los ojos cafés pero él no hacía nada, como si esperara a que Steve diera el primer paso.

Nada sucedió hasta que el chico tomó la hoja con el dibujo “mal trazado” que estaba sobre la mesa, para desarrugarlo y observarlo. Steve se sobresaltó y en un dos por tres ya estaba tratando de quitarle el horrible dibujo que anteriormente había hecho.

—Oye, dámelo, es mío y además ahí no hay nada que te interese ver —le exigió Steve molesto y Tony le devolvió rápidamente el dibujo al verlo tan alterado, que se pusiera así no había sido su intención.

—Lo siento —se disculpó — ¿Tú lo hiciste?, dibujas muy bien —elogió con sinceridad con una voz suave y pausada, como si temiera asustar a Steve y que este saliera corriendo. Para Tony el dibujo era muy bueno, solo que aún no estaba terminado y al parecer él no pensaba terminarlo.

—¿Bromeas? Es realmente terrible, pero eso es porque hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de dibujar —contestó indiferente mientras botaba el dibujo al cesto de basura mas cercano y Tony lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué lo tiras?, no era malo era realmente bueno, lo digo en serio y ¿qué puedo hacer para que te inspires y lo termines, eh?—le sugirió Tony con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú? absolutamente nada y ¿por qué estás aquí?, si es solo por molestarme igual que lo hace Clint o alguno de sus estúpidos amigos te puedes ir por el mismo camino por donde llegaste —Tony miró embobado cada uno de sus gestos y la manera en que su boca rosada se movía y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, era aún más bello molesto.

—No vengo para nada de eso, sólo quería hacerte compañía, y no deberías estar tan a la defensiva.

—Y tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo comportarme, lárgate —exigió él, a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

¿Pero cómo saber si él hablaba en serio? ¿Y si sólo quería burlarse? ¿Cómo confiar, después de todo lo que le había pasado?

—No pienso irme, las mesas de la cafetería son propiedad de todos, no sólo tuyas y yo puedo sentarme donde quiera —le respondió Tony cruzándose de brazos, y Steve frunció el ceño. Esa era su mesa favorita, se sentaba ahí desde que tenía memoria, no tenía por qué quitarse y además no quería, solo lo ignoraría hasta que él se aburriera y se marchara como todos los demás hacían.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo y siguió comiendo su espagueti.  
Tony solamente miraba fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos, eso le hacía sentir realmente incomodo más por el hecho de que seguían pasando minutos y él seguía sentado ahí sin intenciones de marcharse.

Steve se lo pensó un momento, ese chico que recordara jamás lo había molestado ni nada por el estilo. Sí, se juntaba con Clint pero eso no significaba nada, ni que fuera igual de idiota que él, también se juntaba con Rhodey y Rhodey era un chico amable.

De todos modos no perdía nada dándole una oportunidad y además tendría algo nuevo que contarle a Bucky. Carraspeó dando la orden de que podía seguir hablando si quería, al menos así el ambiente no sería tan tenso. Tony sonrió para sí mismo.

—Me llamo Tony —se presentó obsequiándole una de su mejor sonrisa a Steve y él se la devolvió como pudo.

Tony extendió su mano en signo de cortesía, y Steve se extrañó, ya nadie era tan educado como para saludar de mano y mucho menos saludarlo a él. Mostró una tímida sonrisa y luego estrechó su mano musitando un “Steve”, solo se había prometido una cosa en ese momento, no encariñarse mucho con él, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

 

V

 

Rhodey se acercó a Tony cuándo había sonado el timbre anunciando que se había acabado el receso, Steve había salido prácticamente corriendo despidiéndose tímidamente de Tony y éste en cambio se había quedado como idiota mirándole durante un par de segundos hasta que reaccionó y se fue directo al cesto de basura.  
Rhodey no sabía si debería mirarlo incrédulo o sorprendido, su amigo estaba hurgando entre todos los desechos de un bote de basura, sin importarle que todos le miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco, sin duda Tony hacía muchas cosas raras pero esta era por mucho la más extraña.

—¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó Rhodey.

—Buscando algo —le contestó simplemente —Lo encontré — dijo con un sonrisa victoriosa, al sacar un bola de papel arrugada.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rhodey, suspirando y evitando notar lo increíblemente feliz que lucía en este momento.

—Una obra maestra —le respondió Tony, mostrando el dibujo que había hecho Steve, para él ese dibujo era hermoso y ahora su procesión mas preciada.

 

VI

 

Y así pasaron los días, Tony siempre se sentaba con Steve en los recesos y descansos. Siempre en esa misma mesa, siempre en el mismo lugar. Y no le podría importar menos, lo mucho que ahora se burlaban de él tanto Clint, Natasha u otros del instituto, tampoco importaba lo mucho que lo molestaban diciendo que él y Stark eran tal para cual, él sin duda no se arrepentía de poder estar con una persona como Steve.

Esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo que Tony, esperaba que se diera cuenta de que de verdad no tenía ninguna mala intención y sólo quería hacerle compañía.

Tenía que admitirlo, no era fácil, Steve era normalmente callado y siempre parecía que no quería compañía, pero no le importaba en el fondo sabía que sólo era su manera de hacer ver a Tony que en realidad si necesitaba y apreciaba su presencia.

Conforme pasaban los días él se abría más a él, cada vez hablaba más, le sonreía e incluso comenzaba a tenerle más confianza e incluso le había dicho a Tony pequeños detalles como que su color favorito era el azul y que tenía un amigo llamado Bucky que no vivía en esta ciudad, él también le contó sobre su madre y que le encanta la ciencia y tecnología.

Tony podía decir que ya tenían la suficiente confianza como para llamarse amigos, como para contar algunos chistes o decir tonterías sobre el programa de anoche y compartir un par de carcajadas.

Sin embargo, para Tony no era suficiente. Las piezas de Steve se iban armando poco a poco, sin embargo aún sentía como si la pieza más importante no estuviera en su lugar y de la misma manera, sentía que aún no había sido lo suficiente honesto con Steve.

—Tú puedes decirme lo que sea, puedes confiar en mi…¿lo sabes no? —le había dicho Tony un día, en que ambos se habían saltado su clase, sólo porque estaban aburridos.

—Si, por supuesto que lo sé Tony —le contestó asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza, él ya sabía de qué iba la conversación y lo que Tony quería oír, sin embargo no podía a pesar de que confiaba en él no podía decirlo y ya.

—Esperaría que fuera una respuesta un poco más sincera —rio con amargura al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Steve por su culpa.

—¡No digas eso! Es sólo, que no quiero sonar tan patético frente a ti —confesó removiendo sus dedos y Tony negó incrédulo.

—¿Patético Steve? Tu jamás te verías de esa manera frente a mis ojos.

—Lo sé pero es difícil, jamás he hablado de esto con nadie que no sea mi mamá o Bucky, y es vergonzoso.

—Esta bien, ¿okay? ¿Que te parece si yo me desahogo primero? —sugirió y Steve asintió —. Soy bisexual, no sé si ya lo sabías o no, pero…admitirlo siempre me ha costado tan jodidamente mucho y ni siquiera es porque me avergüence de serlo, más bien es por la reacción que tendrá la gente, sobretodo porque casi nunca es buena —admitió con voz baja y luego levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a Steve.

Sin embargo no vio rechazo en sus ojos, sólo un poco de confusión y…¿empatia? estos eran los momentos en que Tony recordaba que ambos eran tan parecidos y los unían tantas cosas, así que al ver que él seguía ahí escuchando, prosiguió

—En mi anterior escuela no me fue muy bien cuándo admití mi sexualidad, y mi padre, ¡mierda, Steve!, él sólo…al enterarse fue, horrible. Las cosas que me dijo, la vez que me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente, viví tanto tiempo junto a él y nunca me dí cuenta lo realmente imbécil y homofóbico que en realidad era, deseé morirme, te lo juro —las palabras se quebraron en su garganta, y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo escapó de su garganta, seguía siendo doloroso recordar todo.

—Oh, Tony. Tranquilo, aquí estoy —Steve le abrazó tiernamente, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y susurrando suaves palabras de aliento, Tony se sentía tonto y débil, se suponía que estaba ahí para escuchar a Steve y que este se desahogara no que fuera al revés.

—Entrar a esta escuela fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme —fue lo único que dijo y Steve asintió.

—Yo…no sé, desde siempre estuve solo Tony…—comenzó Steve mirando sus manos.—No hay nada especial en mi historia, las personas solían burlarse, solían apartarme solo porque antes era escuálido y no podía defenderme —Steve suspiró incapaz de hablar más y Tony entendió que por el momento, esto era todo lo que podría conseguir de Steve.

—Quizá sólo no estaban preparados para tanta perfección Steve, así suele ser, cuándo las personas te odian sin ninguna razón es porque no pueden comprender que existan tantas cosas maravillosas en una sola persona —ambos con las mejillas increíblemente calientes guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Tony.

—Nunca tuve un amigo además de Bucky, se siente…se siente bien —dijo Steve y Tony no pudo evitar abrazarle.

—Siempre estaré aquí, bueno si es que no te importa que sea bisexual. Es decir, ¿nada cambia entre nosotros, no? —preguntó Tony y Steve le sonrió nervioso.

—Claro que no, Tony. Creo…creo que yo también lo soy, así que…—murmuró tan bajo que Tony apenas pudo oírle, sólo rezaba para que esas palabras no fueran producto de su imaginación.

—Oh —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, quiso decir más, pero la sonrisa que se formó en su cara se lo impidió abruptamente.

Los días siguieron pasando entre charlas sin sentido, carcajadas y mejillas calientes. Tony seguía teniendo problemas con Clint y los demás.

No podía tolerar que hablaran cosas malas de ellos, sobretodo de su amigo.

Steve le preguntaba porque se seguía juntando con ellos.

“Por Rhodey” es lo que solía contestarle Tony, aunque si era sincero ni siquiera Rhodey compensaba las idioteces que tenía que soportar, podía sonar egoísta pero él ahora tenía a Steve y eso le bastaba.

Por su parte Steve estaba encantado de la vida, jamás había tenido una compañía, y Tony era muy bueno con él, nunca lo dejaba solo y cada vez menos gente se metía con el, aunque ni siquiera le importaría si lo hicieran, ya que estar con él lo valía absolutamente todo en el mundo.  
Y aún así lo peor (y lo mejor) era como se estaba sintiendo su corazón, como cada vez que le veía se le iluminaba el día. Él lo sabía, se estaba enamorando de Tony, y ese sentimiento era tan hermoso como doloroso.  
Ahora no tenía más dudas sobre él, si Tony hubiera querido hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él seguía a su lado, cubriendo poco a poco ese abismo y soledad.

No perdería mas tiempo, no lo dejaría ir,

Se le declararía esta misma tarde, sin importar lo que pasara, ya no le tenía miedo a la soledad ni al rechazo, solo quería estar con Tony. Steve caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a una persona en especial, su persona especial.

Las palabras fluían en su mente mientras sólo deseaba que todo saliera bien. Divisó a Tony rodeado por un par de chicos, pero personalmente esos chicos no parecían nada amigables, parecían desagradables e idiotas, habían sido uno de los tantos que siempre lo molestaban.

Observó como algunos soltaban comentarios desagradables hacía Tony y su sexualidad, hacía lo estúpido que era por juntarse con alguien como Steve. Le estaban rechazando al igual que alguna vez lo hicieron con él. Escuchó como amenazaban a Tony diciéndole que si seguía juntándose con él, le iba a ir muy mal. Ni siquiera entendía él por qué, ellos nunca le habían hecho nada a nadie.

Muchas lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de Steve, la única persona que se había portado bien con él, estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Se tragó el nudo de su garganta. No merecía a alguien como Tony, él estaría mejor con alguien agradable y aceptado como Rhodey. Sabia que estaba mal y no quería ser egoísta, no quería ser egoísta con la mejor persona del universo para él.

VII

Tony les gritó exasperado, no toleraría un comentario más acerca de Steve, o de verdad su paciencia se iba a agotar.  
Estaba a punto de soltar unos cuántos golpes, a pesar de que sabía que saldría perdiendo ya que en cantidad y fuerza, ellos ganaban. Más no en inteligencia, claro estaba.

Afortunadamente Rhodey llegó, y todos rápidamente se alejaron. A Rhodey lo respetaban mucho mas que a él. Tony apretó los puños con enojo e impotencia, aun no entendía como podían decirle todas esas cosas si ni siquiera lo conocían.

¿Por qué se comportaban tan inmaduramente? Ya no eran unos niños, joder, y nada de esto era un juego, sólo eran estupideces y por más que lo amenazaran jamás se alejaría de él.

—Creo que deberías alejarte de esa chico Tony, solo te está causando problemas —le dijo Rhodey, y Tony miro incrédulo a su mejor amigo.

Tony negó con la cabeza y se alejó, ya no le importaba si los demás estaban de acuerdo o no, con que él estuviera con Steve. Él era la persona que quería y por nada del mundo se alejaría de su lado.

Conocía la verdad de tras de lo que todos miraban, Steve era una persona sensible, amigable y agradable. Y era hermoso y perfecto, mucho más de lo que Tony algún día se hubiera imaginado. Salió corriendo en busca de Steve, después de dejarle en claro a Rhodey que lo había decepcionado mucho al decirle eso.  
Lo buscó en todos lados, hasta que lo observó sentado bajo un árbol, su rostro se encontraba entre sus piernas e hipaba rítmicamente. Estaba llorando.

Este gesto prácticamente destrozó el corazón de Tony, hasta el punto que deseó haber matado a aquel que se atrevió a hacerlo llorar. Tony corrió hacia Steve preocupado de que alguien le hubiera hecho algo, llegó y se sentó junto a él, y lo abrazo tiernamente mientras Steve se recargaba en su hombro, aun llorando.  
Tony le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, recordando como deseó hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, pensó en que se sentiría pasar sus dedos por su cabello, sonrió al ver que era mejor de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Pero Steve rápidamente se separó de él, e intentó huir, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso que le impidiera estar junto a él.

Tony lo sujetó rapidamente y le obligó a mirarle, Tony le miró fijamente con esos hermosos ojos que Steve amaba, quería descifrar la verdad detrás de sus lágrimas.

—Debes de alejarte de mí, puedes estar con mejores personas que yo —le dijo Steve.

—¿Acaso existe una mejor persona que tú, cariño? Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado —le dijo suavizando el agarre.

—Pero…—intentó decir Steve, lo quería a su lado, pero no quería que sufriera por su culpa.

—Te amo —soltó sinceramente Tony —Te amo Steve, de verdad lo hago y no te imaginas cuánto, sólo quiero cuidarte, déjame hacerlo.

—Dios, yo también te amo Tony —le contestó juntando sus frentes, ya no le importaba nada, iba a hacerlo tan feliz, que ya no necesitaría la compañía de nadie, no se sentiría solo porque ahí estaría él siempre para Tony.

Tony tomó el rostro de su Steve para besarlo suavemente, Steve le respondió encantado, con movimientos torpes pero decididos. Pronto se fundieron en un beso más profundo. Steve y Tony se separaron sin dejar de sonreírse, se sentaron bajo ese gigante árbol, Tony sacó de su bolsillo un dibujo, uno que había estado guardando como su mayor tesoro durante tanto tiempo.

—Quiero que termines este dibujo para mí —le pidió Tony con un sonrisa entregándole el dibujo, Steve lo miró sorprendido había jurado el haber tirado ese papel a la basura hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero tengo más bonitos Tony, te daré otro.

—No, yo quiero este, quiero que lo termines y luego me lo des —le sonrió Tony, Steve asintió y lo tomó de la mano con una sonrisa.

—Oye Tony, crees que eso de la maldición sea verdadero, ya que desde que estas a mi lado todos te odian.

—Bueno sea verdad o no, vale la pena…

Steve sonrió, ahora él ya no estaba solo y ya no le importaría estarlo, porque lo único que le daba esperanzas era tener el amor de alguien y la compañía de alguien, de uno solo.

No necesitaría cinco mil personas que estuvieran detrás suyo mientras tuviera a su lado a Tony, con él le bastaba, solo uno le importaba, solo a uno amaba.

VIII

 

Y ahí estaba él abriendo sus brazos y su corazón solo por y para Steve. Su hermoso Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por escribir algo tan cursi, no me juzguen tan duramente es mi primer fic para el fandom. Espero que les guste de todos modos, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y gracias por leer.
> 
> Tumblr: http://haloubrien.tumblr.com/


End file.
